One-Shots-Hiddlesworth
by Ikki Hiddlesworth
Summary: Apartado especial para todos mis one-shots sobre Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddleston. •Hiddlesworth• (Y todos sus derivados) Ojala que les gusten :D
1. Shakespeare

_**SINOPSIS:**_ **Te conocí aquel día de verano, el mejor día de mi vida. Te vi en aquel tren en el que ambos nos subimos para partir por diferentes caminos. Y solo quiero que me digas: ¿Quién eres y que es lo que te gusta?… te diré lo que a mí me gusta… TU. Entonces dime… Te gusta Shakespeare?**

* * *

¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez! Estúpido coche, todo por querer ahorrar un poco me sale más caro… tendré que comprar otro, pero será después… ahora tengo que irme.

Bien bien… piensa Tom, piensa… ¿cómo diablos vas a llegar a tiempo a la entrevista?... ¡El Tren!

Si eso es, bien, entonces me iré en tren.

Salgo de mi apartamento a las calles de Nueva York, suerte que estamos en verano y no hace tanto frío, entonces no necesito abrigarme tanto. Oh tengo que darme prisa, ¡estoy 10 minutos tarde! Y con lo que el tren se demore, ¡Genial! No voy a llegar. Me dirijo de prisa, casi corriendo a la estación. Viajar en tren no es de mis actividades favoritas, pero esta vez no me queda opción.

¡Ahí esta! Inmediatamente se detiene y me apresuro a subir. Elijo irme hasta la parte trasera donde casi no hay personas, creo que seré el único. Bien…

… diablos, llevo 10 minutos en esta cosa, no recordaba que fueran tan tardados. Suspiro molesto, estoy 20 minutos tarde. ¡MIERDA!

Recorrí con la mirada el tren, no habían tantas personas, al parecer nadie me reconocía, ventajas de no estar en la cumbre de la fama supongo. Sonrío ante la idea de que cuando obtenga el papel de mi vida y por el que voy tarde, todos irán sobre mí. Si es que aun puedo conseguir ese papel.

De pronto observo a un rubio subir al tren, mi atención se posa en él, cabello hasta los hombros, lo que lejos de hacerlo ver menos masculino hace todo lo contrario, más alto que yo, cuerpo bien trabajado, espalda ancha y brazos tonificados y musculosos.

No entendí por qué lo miré de arriba abajo, llevaba una camisa azul y pantalones de mezclilla, le quedaban bien.

Espera… ¿Qué? ¿De cuándo acá yo admitía que alguna prenda le quedaba "bien" a un hombre? Nunca antes me había fijado tanto en un tipo.

Diablos, ¿Qué te pasa Thomas? Me auto reprimo y por fin desvío mi vista de ese chico.

Segundos más tarde me percato que se acerca a mí, bueno, no a mí precisamente, si no, cerca de mí.

Excelente, se coloca a mi lado, como si no pudiera ser peor. Suspiro molesto otra vez, ¿por qué este chico me incomoda tanto?

De pronto me mira y yo no puedo evitar míralo también, entonces noté que sus ojos son azules, lo que lo hace aún más hermoso…

… ¡mierda Thomas! Él no es hermoso. Creo que debería dormir más, si eso haré, dormiré más, el sueño me afecta y veo lindos a los hombres.

—Hola— me saludó tranquilamente.

Su voz era grave, y tenía que admitir que demasiado seductora, pero con un toque dulce. Nunca había escuchado una voz similar, era la primera vez que una simple palabra causaba tanto efecto en mí.

—Hola— respondí evitando su mirada.

—Está tardando mucho el tren ¿no crees? — intentó una conversación.

Me sentí nervioso —Bueno, casi no uso el tren, pero supongo que sí.

—Ah ya veo, tienes tu propio auto ¿cierto?

—Así es… ¿y tú?

—Mmm… no, no me agrada tener un auto propio.

¡...! ¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿A quién no le gustaría tener su propio auto? ¿Acaso le gusta subirse siempre al tren, a lo incomodo que es? Este tipo es raro.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté confundido.

—Bueno, no soy fanático de la contaminación. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "usa el transporte público y disminuirás el dióxido de carbono que emiten los autos"

Vaya, es tan lindo…

¡Joder! Vuelvo a decir que es lindo y me golpeo la cabeza con la pared.

—Ah ya veo… bueno eso es… lindo.

Sonrió aún más. Su sonrisa es encantadora. —Gracias.

De pronto las cosas se pusieron incomodas, aún más para mí, guardamos silencio unos segundos y miramos al suelo.

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? — me preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio abrumador.

—Tom, Thomas Hiddleston, ¿y tú?

—Chris, Christopher Hemsworth— otra vez tu sonrisa.

Supuse que nunca había escuchado de mí ni de mi carrera porque no mostró sorpresa ni nada parecido al escuchar mi nombre.

—Lindo nombre— dije con voz suave, casi involuntariamente.

—El tuyo es más lindo— no dejaba de mirarme y yo no podía seguir sosteniendo su mirada mucho tiempo, inmediatamente era víctima de nervios y me veía obligado a bajarla involuntariamente.

Supe por instinto que me encontraba sonrojado.

—Hehehe— no pude evitar reír de forma nerviosa.

—Que linda risa— comentó seguido de reír también.

Oh ¡diablos! ¿Por qué me siento así? Estoy terriblemente nervioso y sonrojado, siento un cosquilleo en el estómago y me alegra de sobre manera que él me halague.

Levanté mis ojos una vez más para volver a encontrarme con los suyos… tan hermosos, tan azules, tan mágicos… por inercia mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y los suyos hicieron lo mismo.

Acaso me miraba… ¿Así? ¿O era mi imaginación?...

Me miraba intensamente, de una forma tierna y sincera, nunca nadie me había mirado así, el me miraba como la cosa más preciada que hubiese visto en su vida.

Oh no, los nervios otra vez… tengo que intentar algo para hacer que deje de mirarme así o siento que me desmayaré.

No sé por qué de pronto me entró una curiosidad inmensa por conocer mejor a este chico, Chris, saber más sobre él; Qué le gustaba hacer, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos, cuál era su empleo, si hacía deporte, aunque por su figura imaginé que sí, si compartía alguno de mis gustos y/o aficiones, cuantos años tenía, etc… supuse que no era mayor que yo, no se notaba así, podría asegurar que era un poco menor o tenía la misma edad que yo.

—Y… ¿te gusta leer?— que idiota soy al preguntar algo así.

Seguramente pensará que soy un aburrido y un tipo todo raro que se la pasa leyendo libros en lugar de divertirse.

—Claro—respondió sin dejar de sonreír —¿A ti?

—Si me encanta— comenté emocionado, vaya, le gusta leer —¿Te gusta Shakespeare?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién no? Es maravilloso, no comprendo cómo alguien podría escribir así! Es demasiado hermoso para ser real.

Sonreí aún más emocionado al escuchar esa respuesta, no imaginé que a un chico como él, le gustaran esa clase de novelas o los libros, sinceramente parece más del tipo mujeriego y fiestero.

—Es mi autor favorito en toda la historia, amo cada una de sus obras, es un maestro— comenté sonriente.

Éramos como un par de adolescentes, tan nerviosos y tímidos como cuando hablan por primera vez con la chica que les gusta…

Joder… ¿Acaso me sentía así? ¿Cómo cuando ligaba en el colegio?

Que extraño me sentía ahora.

—Sabes— interrumpió mis pensamientos —Tienes lindos ojos— sonrió dulcemente.

Era la sonrisa más preciosa y radiante que había visto en toda mi vida. Y eso que había visto un sin muero de sonrisas durante mis actuaciones con compañeros de reparto.

—Hehehe gracias— miré aún más nervioso y sonrojado al suelo, luego sin atreverme a levantar la mirada, susurré en un tono audible —Tus ojos también son bonitos.

No podía creer que estuviera comportándome y hablando así con un hombre. Y lo peor era que ¡él correspondía! Y me hacía sentir extraño, pero bien al mismo tiempo.

Cuando volví a levantar la vista caí en cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca. ¿En qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto? Comencé a sudar frío mientras evitaba de nueva cuenta su mirada.

Él también estaba nervioso y pude observar un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas "Que adorable" pensé, aún con todo y los nervios ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír como idiota.

Justo cuando creí que mis nervios no podían aumentar, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro, aun sonriendo.

Mi respiración comenzó a elevar su ritmo y su mirada se posó sobre mis labios, la distancia cada vez era menos, pero yo no hacía nada por evitarlo, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho y mis manos y piernas estaban temblorosas.

¿Acaso hará lo que creo que hará?...

Su acercamiento era lento y dudoso, me miró rápidamente a los ojos, como buscando alguna clase de aprobación para hacer lo siguiente, yo lo miré y solo me quedé ahí. Él, al notar que yo no hacía intentos por alejarme, prosiguió mirando mis labios, nos encontrábamos a centímetros el uno del otro, cuando anunciaron la siguiente parada del tren.

Inmediatamente el brusco movimiento y el sonido nos hicieron separarnos antes de que nuestros labios hicieran contacto. Chris aclaró su garganta mientras tomaba una distancia prudente.

Había olvidado que me dirigía a mi entrevista de trabajo a la cual por cierto ya iba exageradamente tarde, sin embargo ahora no iba ni la mitad de molesto que cuando me subí al tren, sino más bien… todo lo contrario. Gracias a él…

Rayos… tenía que bajar pronto, mi sonrisa se desvaneció al darme cuenta que pronto terminaría mi agradable charla con Christopher.

Suspiré molesto y resignado.

—¿Qué pasa?— me preguntó mostrando interés.

—Ehh… no nada— me atreví a mirarlo —Voy a bajar por aquí— le dije con un tono decaído, sin hacer notar que me sentía triste por terminar la conversación.

No quería que él se hiciera una idea equivocada, no quería que pensara que me interesaba… aunque así fuera. No quería delatarme. Por qué tal vez me confundí y él no intentaba nada conmigo.

Su mirada se tornó apagada también, y su rostro hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

—¿Tan pronto? — preguntó.

—Si… iré a una entrevista de trabajo, y ya estoy tarde— traté de excusarme.

No me hubiese importado perder esa entrevista y quedarme un rato más ahí, en ese tren, pero era quizá el papel más importante en toda mi carrera de actor, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, más aún después de que me la ofrecieron recién llegado de Inglaterra, sin mucha fama ni cotización.

Además de que Christopher me ponía bastante mal.

—Ah ya veo…— dijo bajando la mirada —Pues… estoy seguro que conseguirás el trabajo— trató de sonreírme otra vez.

—Muchas gracias, realmente lo espero así— le devolví el gesto.

Pronto anunciaron el lugar en el que bajaría, miré rápidamente la puerta y a Chris una vez más.

—Bien, tengo que irme— me despedí.

—Claro, ve con cuidado

—Gracias.

Antes de bajar del tren, lo miré por última vez, el me miró también. Fueron unos segundos. Sentí tantas emociones en ese mismo momento…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal al tener que irme? ¿Por qué me comporté así con él? Acaso… ¿Acaso me gustó? Y si… ¿Yo le gusté?

Era como si me despidiera de alguien a quien conozco de años y no volveré a ver nunca más, la sensación era así.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba haciendo el casting, tuve algunas reprimendas por mi retraso, pero me esforcé aún más en interpretar el papel. Al final me felicitaron.

Solo después de unas horas pude darme cuenta que fui tan imbécil y no pedí su número…

* * *

 _ **MESES DESPUES**_

Esta mañana me llamaron para decirme que el papel es mío. ¡No podría estar más feliz! El papel por el que muchos competían, finalmente lo logré y es mío.

Loki, el hermano malvado del dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica, interpretado por mí. Tenía que dar el 200% para cumplir las expectativas. Marvel era una empresa famosa mundialmente, lo que significaba mi entrada garantizada a películas de más altura con las que soñé.

La gente me conocerá y me pedirán autógrafos, daré entrevistas y podré ser lo que siempre soñé. Al fin…

Bueno bueno, tengo que ir con Kevin Feige a presentarme formalmente con el resto del elenco, muero por conocerlos a todos, especialmente a la chica… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, ¡Natalie Portman! Me enteré que ella interpretará a Jane, es bastante guapa, aunque nunca la he tratado en persona.

Y no quiero llegar tarde otra vez así que tengo que apresurarme.

Salgo del apartamento en mi auto, este por fortuna funciona bien.

Llego en menos de lo esperado a la Mansión de Kevin. Su servicio me hizo pasar.

—El señor está en la sala, por aquí— me dice gentilmente una empleada.

La sigo y llego con ella al encuentro de Kevin.

—¡Hola Tom!— exclama en cuanto me ve.

—Hola— lo saludo cordialmente.

—Llegas temprano— me dice mientras me rodea de los hombros y me conduce con él al interior de la sala.

—No quise retrasarme como aquella vez.

—Oh ya veo. Pues que bien, mira, aprovechando que ya estás aquí te presentaré a uno de tus compañeros.

—Vaya, ¿ya llegó uno?

—Así es, lo cité más temprano porque es el protagonista.

Me puse un poco nervioso, era el famoso protagonista del que nadie me quería contar, el que ganó el papel a miles de participantes, incluyéndome. Supuse que para interpretar a Thor tenía que ser intimidante, así que traté de mostrarme fuerte.

—Bien.

Llegamos a los sillones, todos eran rojos y enormes.

—Mira Chris, llegó Tom, Loki— dijo Kevin.

Me quedé helado, era él, era Christopher, el chico del tren, lo miré perplejo, él se levantó del sillón y me miró de igual manera.

—Thomas…

—Christopher…

—¿Se conocían?— preguntó Kevin mirándonos a ambos.

Él sonrió —Te recuerdo— me dijo, sin prestar mucha atención en realidad a lo que decía Kevin.

Me impresionó y alegró que me recordara, pero no podía creerle tan fácil, tenía que cerciorarme de que ese día permanecía en su memoria de igual manera que en la mía.

—¿Enserio?— sonreí.

Asintió.

—Te gusta Shakespeare— me confirmó.

Sonreí y asentí, nos acercamos poco a poco, quedamos a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Te diré que más gusta— dije decidido —Tú…— susurré.

* * *

 _ **Miranda Cosgrove Shakespeare**_


	2. Todavía sigues aquí

**_"Todavía sigues aquí"_**

* * *

 **SINOPSIS: El dolor lo mata lentamente, las heridas parecen no sanar, jamás logrará volver a ser lo que era. Desde que él lo dejó sin más, se llevó toda su vida. ¿Como seguir adelante? ¿Como intentar olvidar si todo se lo recuerda? Lo mejor será terminar... terminar con todo. Porque él aún sigue ahí y parece no querer dejarlo tranquilo. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una razón... una sola razón para vivir...**

* * *

Tan cansado de estar ahí, tan cansado de verse patético y miserable todo el tiempo, tan cansado de no poder evitarlo, tan cansado del dolor punzante en su pecho, tan cansado de su lenta muerte, tan cansado de ser un alma agonizante, tan cansado de la botella que sostiene el día entero, de los días interminablemente lentos, de que le duela respirar y de no poder seguir llorando más tras haber terminado con su reserva de lágrimas las últimas semanas, tan cansado de los recuerdos…

… tan cansado de vivir.

Tan cansado de los fantasmas que se apoderan de su miserable alma, de no poder ahuyentarlos y de temerles cual niño pequeño. De que nadie estuviese ahí para ayudarle a alejarlos, de tener que lidiar el solo con los demonios que no lo dejan descansar ni un solo día, solo para recordarle cuan triste y patética es su vida ahora.

Tan cansado de todos los fantasmas de su alma…

… del fantasma de él.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba tranquilo de una buena vez? ¿Por qué insistía con torturarlo? ¿Por qué le recordaba que no estaba a su lado y que perdía la poca cordura que quedaba dentro de su mente? ¿Por qué le hacía saber que no era real?

No sabía que era peor, si tenerlo en sueños para no dejar de recordarlo jamás y el dolor que eso suponía al saber que nada era real y que jamás volvería a serlo. O que _él_ se fuera así sin más y de una buena vez para que el rubio pudiera continuar con su vida e intentar al menos seguir adelante.

Pero parecía imposible.

Porque el dolor lo atormentaba como el primer día, porque no parecía ceder y dejarle descansar un poco, porque su corazón no tenía paz ni un mínimo segundo, porque cada noche no podía conciliar el sueño sin esa recurrente pesadilla donde su vida se volvió un infierno. Todo se lo recordaba y parecía burlarse de él y del maldito infierno que llevaba sobre sus espaldas.

Porque la herida no cerraba por más que intentara continuar y seguir adelante, por más que su familia y amigos trataban de animarle y hacerle ver que aun valía la pena seguir vivo, _porque él no lo creía._

Y porque para poder sobrellevar el dolor tuvo que sumergirse en el alcohol, que le hace sentirse más aliviado y menos culpable por lo ocurrido, que le hace olvidar unos momentos y que hace que su corazón deje de doler tanto, que le hace tener alucinaciones extrañas y poder imaginar que está con él.

Porque los segundos parecían detenerse a propósito a deleitarse con su sufrimiento y porque para él era como estar ardiendo en llamas, simplemente no podía más, no podía aguantar tanto sufrimiento más, ya no era capaz y el tiempo no parecía ayudarle a borrar ese amargo dolor.

¿Cómo seguir ahora? Si su vida se había ido con él.

Chris vivía solo para él, a su merced en todo momento.

Porque cuando el castaño lloraba, él recordó haber limpiado todas y cada una de sus lágrimas hasta que cesaban.

Porque cuando el de ojos esmeralda tenía miedo, el de ojos azules era quien luchaba contra todos sus miedos para hacerlo sentir tranquilo y a salvo.

Porque Chris siempre sostuvo la mano de Tom durante largos años.

A través de las adversidades, de las dificultades, de las subidas y bajadas, de los problemas, de las necesidades, de los dilemas, de los dramas, de las tormentas, de la oscuridad, de todo…

… porque al final, el mirar el amanecer a su lado era la mayor de las recompensas.

Porque la sonrisa de su chico inglés era lo más hermoso que podría observar en su vida, porque él tenía algo diferente a todos los demás, porque de él emanaba una luz radiante que lo hacía exquisitamente hermoso a los ojos del australiano.

Porque nunca se sintió más vivo que cuando estaba entre sus brazos y podía tocarle, besarle, tenerle, amarle y hacerle saber qué era lo más importante de su vida.

La ironía, que ahora se sentía muerto en vida.

Y aún de vez en cuando podía ver su imagen en sus más hermosos sueños o en los efectos más fuertes del alcohol. Aun podía admirar aquel rostro angelical del que se veía perdidamente enamorado, aquellas bellas facciones que tanto le encantaban. Aquellas pupilas que lo miraban solamente a él y por lo que tan afortunado se sentía. Aquella preciosa y brillante sonrisa que se dejaba apreciar solo por él.

Podía contemplar a su amor una vez más, y solo entonces por escasos segundos se sentía feliz.  
Podía sentir el cálido tacto de las suaves manos del inglés, recorriendo su mejilla, podía sentir su respiración a centímetros de su rostro y podía sentir la presencia de Tom, parecía querer acompañarle, cuidarle y calmar ese horrible dolor en el corazón del Australiano. A veces creía escuchar su voz también, esa voz única y con un acento que la profundizaba y la hacía mil veces más hermosa a los oídos de Chris.  
Pero no era real...

Inmediatamente caía en cuenta de que no había sido más que otra sucia trampa que le jugaba su mente. Y entonces las punzadas en el pecho volvían más intensamente.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura…

Pero no duraría más, no… ya no.

Intentó mil veces de todas las maneras posibles tratar de olvidarlo, de arrancarse ese dolor, de salir del abismo en el que se encontraba, pero no lo logró.

Intentaba decirse a sí mismo que él se había ido, que ya no volvería. Pero no lo logró, porque el recuerdo de Tom seguía persistente en su memoria, en su alma, en su corazón y en su vida.

Entonces intentó también sobrevivir con la compañía de él. Pero no lo logró, porque dentro de él, aun en el poco espacio de su mente que aún estaba cuerdo, sabía que en realidad estaba solo, que así lo estaría siempre y que no podía seguir así.

Entonces se decidió. Había sido un cobarde todo este tiempo por solo pensar y pensar y no atreverse.

Se levantó de ese sillón haciendo un gran esfuerzo, dejó caer la botella de su mano, haciéndose pedazos en cuanto se estrelló con el suelo, algunos pequeños fragmentos del vidrio se clavaron en sus pies, pero no le importó. Avanzó con paso lento y poco preciso hasta la puerta, tratando de no caerse en el acto. La abrió, salió del apartamento y como pudo bajó todas y cada una de las escaleras que le impedían llegar a la puerta del edificio.

Salió a la calle y se topó con una realidad que apenas recordaba, un poco de gente, el ruido de los autos, las luces de las calles que alumbran la penumbra de la noche…

Dio un rápido vistazo a todo aquello, sin tomarle importancia.

Siguió su camino.

Le tomó bastantes minutos llegar ahí, pero por fin lo había logrado, se detuvo en el barandal del puente, admiró los coches transitar, varios y varios metros debajo de él.

Entonces suspiró largo y se dio valor a sí mismo para hacer lo siguiente.

Tal vez era una estupidez, sí, lo tomó en cuenta, y eso era lo que lo había detenido todo este tiempo.

Pero ¿Qué más daba ya? ¿Acaso tenía algo por lo cual seguir?

No, no lo tenía. No tenía nada por lo cual continuar con vida.

Cuando Tom murió, se llevó su vida con él y ahora solo era un alma perdida vagando en el mundo de los vivos.

Cuando el amor de su vida falleció en aquel terrible accidente de auto, en el cual Chris iba manejando, luego de la velada romántica en la cual el más joven le había propuesto matrimonio y el mayor había aceptado con un sonoro "SI", se llevó todo rastro de vitalidad en el australiano.

Entonces a Chris no le quedaba nada más. Tom se había llevado todo con él.

Colocó un pie sobre el primer barandal, se apoyó con sus manos, colocó el segundo pie, con esfuerzo fue haciendo lo mismo con los demás barandales, se volteó para quedar por fuera del puente, se sostuvo con sus manos de los barandales.

Respiró hondo una vez más, miró al firmamento…

… –Pronto estaremos juntos mi amor– fue lo que susurró antes de volver a bajar la vista.

Ya no le quedaba nada más por que vivir y el dolor era insoportable.

Tom lo esperaba…

… por fin dejaría de sufrir.

Y entonces, soltó sus manos y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Le pareció caer en cámara lenta, y le pareció también, sentir como una mano atrapaba la suya.

En pocos segundos todo se volvió negro… y no supo nada más de sí mismo.

…

El ruido de la ambulancia y el alboroto de los paramédicos lo aturdieron.

–Recarguen– escuchó una voz muy, muy lejana.

El segundo toque eléctrico contra su pecho…

Pero no daba señales de vida.

–Una vez más.

…

– _Aun no es tiempo mi_ amor– susurró Tom en su oído, mientras seguía sujetando su mano – _Tienes que volver._

El tercer golpe eléctrico…

… Lentamente abrió los ojos desorientado.

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

Deposita las flores rojas sobre su tumba. Se queda de cuclillas unos minutos. Lentamente se incorpora y sonríe.

Mira la lápida.

"Descanse en paz, el maravilloso hijo, hermano, amigo, y gran ser humano Thomas William Hiddleston".

–Ya tengo que irme mi amor– le habla a la nada –El pequeño Thomas saldrá pronto de la guardería, tengo que ir por él.

Se limpia una lágrima traviesa y se da la vuelta para marcharse. Se gira una última vez en dirección a la lápida, y esta vez no le parece ver algo, está seguro de que es Tom quien le sonríe y se despide por última vez de él… porque ya ha cumplido su misión en este mundo, porque salvó a Chris de aquel acto tan horrible que iba a cometer, porque esa era la cuestión pendiente que le quedaba por hacer y por lo cual aún no podía marcharse del mundo de los vivos, atormentando sin querer a su amado Chris.

Chris se apresura cuando va unos pasos más adelante, no quiere llegar tarde por su hijo, aquel niño al que alguna vez visitó con Tom cuando aún era un bebé casi recién nacido, cuando ellos iban a casarse y planeaban adoptar.

Luego de que Chris pasara la etapa tan dura de su vida y de meses de rehabilitación, siguió con aquellos planes. Y tras una larga insistencia y duras pruebas. Por fin le cedieron al pequeño en adopción, cuando tenía pasado de un año de edad.

Lo llamó Thomas Hemsworth.

Y ahora que el pequeño tiene cerca de 5 años de edad, Chris le platica sobre él… sobre su papi en el cielo.

Porque ese pequeño llegó a su vida para llenar el vacío que dejó su amado.

Porque ya no está solo, ahora tiene a alguien a quien cuidar, a quien atender, a quien procurar y a quien amar por sobre todas las cosas.

Porque ahora su hijo es su razón para existir.

Porque el pequeño logró devolverlo a la vida al igual que lo hizo Tom en aquella caída.

Porque ahora, después de todo y aun pareciéndole increíble, Chris es feliz y Tom descansa en paz.

Y ambos saben que siempre se amarán.

* * *

 _ **My immortal |**_ _ **Evanescence**_


End file.
